Tony Nuke el guerrero del apocalipsis
by S087gh
Summary: Tony Nuke es un superviviente de la guerra nuclear, su objetivo es averiguar quien mató a todos los de su refugio y hacerle pagar, pero se encontrara con desafios, enemigos y aliados diferentes, cambiara su vida actual el hombre que fue en el pasado?


**Saludos gente, este será mi tercer fic, espero que os guste y que mireis mis otras historias a ver si os gustan eso es todo hasta luegoooo.**

 **PD importante: Este fic de Fallout se sitúa en nuestras fechas actuales, es decir 2017, y no en un tiempo mas antiguo ni nada, lo hice así porque me pareció interesante la idea y también que no estará ningun personaje de ningun fallout, aunque apareceran los nombres de alguna organización como los Minutemen, porque no he jugado a todos ni se mucho de ellos, de hecho solo jugue al 4 bueno disfrutad del fic** **Hay mucha gente que pone esto y yo no estoy muy seguro de por que pero bueno: No me pertenece Fallout ni soy propietario de ninguno de sus juegos ni de contenido, salvl del que escribo a continuación por diversión y ocurrencia propia :)**

Tony estaba en su casa con su novia, eran las 16:13 de una bonita tarde de sábado y hacía el tiempo perfecto para dar un paseo, se lo había pensado mucho pero Tony decidió que ya era hora de hacerlo, le iba a pedir a su novia que se casara con él, a sus 22 años era una buena edad para casarse, hasta tenía el anillo comprado.

"Eh, esto Sonia, ¿te apetecería salir a dar un paseo?" preguntó Tony a su novia, el era un hombre de mediana estatura, con en pelo un poco largo y peinado de color marron oscuro, tenía los ojos negros y era algo flaco

"¿Mmm? Claro, ¿por que no? hace un día estupendo" dijo mientras la publicidad daba paso a las noticias "Uj, estupida guerra nuclear, ¿por qué la habrán empezado? se han perdido demasiadas vidas por causas estúpidas" Sonia era una mujer de 21 años con el pelo naranja y largo, normalmente se hacía una coleta pero ese día lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía pecas en la cara, era flaca, como Tony y era algo mas baja

Nada mas decir eso sonó el timbre

"Voy yo a ver quien es" dijo el chico

"Vale" respondió ella

Tony abrió la puerta

"Muy buenos días señor" le saludó un señor con gabardina y sombrero marron claro

"Buenos días" respondió

"Seguro que ha visto las noticias sobre, ya sabe la guerra nuclear" le dijo sonriente

"En efecto, las he visto, ¿quién es usted?"

"Ah, disculpe mis modales, soy Darius Pecok empleado de Vault-Tec" se presentó "Verá, trabajo ofreciendo a la gente seguridad Vault-Tec, es decir, ya que la guerra nuclear está en curso no sabremos donde caerá la siguiente bomba así que Vault-Tec ofrece alojamiento seguro en caso de que bombarden su zona, lo único que debe hacer es asegurarse un hueco en nuestro refugio mas cercano: el refugio 73, tiene agua desinfectada, comida y servicio Rob-co ¿qué más necesita? aunque por supuesto tendrá un coste, unos 158 dolares mensuales, bueno ¿que dice?"

"Bueno no se, asi tan de repente" balbuceó Tony

"Por supuesto que lo tomamos" dijo Sonia

"No se arrepentiran, no señor" dijo entusiasmado Darius "Entonces esperen que los apunte en la lista, un hombre y una mujer, nombres por favor" les dijo amablemente

"Tony y Sonia" respondió el chico

Una vez el hombre los apuntó en la lista se despidió y se marchó en su furgoneta de Vault-Tec

"Y bueno, ese paseo ¿donde ha quedado?" preguntó Sonia

Salieron de la casa y pasearon por el parque, compraron unos periitos calientes y se quedaron sentados en la hierba contandose historias, y Tony supo que era el mejor momento para hacerlo

"Ejem Sonia" la chica le miró con curiosidad "Veras, después de dos años saliendo juntos, creo que es el momento de preguntar, ejem, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó el chico sacando el anillo

Sonia a punto de llorar de la emoción dijo "¡Si! si quiero" y se abrazaron y se besaron, Tony le colocó el anillo en la mano y en ese momento sonó la sirena de alerta nuclear

"Dios mio la alarma" dijo el chico entrando en pánico "Rápido al refugio"

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron agarrados de la mano entre una multitud de gente desesperada hasta llegar a la valla donde había soldados y guardias y empleados de Vault-Tec, pasaron el control y se quedaron en la puerta esperando a todos los demás, el refugio estaba situado al pie de una montaña (Como en Fallout Shelter) y la puerta estaba abierta, conducía a un ascensor que bajaba hasta el refugio, entonces se oyó una explosión y a unos kilómetros se vió el hongo nuclear

"CIERRA LA PUTA PUERTA YA" gritó un guardia corriendo dentro del refugio

La gente se amontonaba y se empujaban por entrar, los guardias trataban de contenerlos pero era inutil, la puerta se cerrabamientras las personas entraban como podían y mientras la onda de la explosion se acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa, cuando la puerta se cerró se oyeron gritos de desesperación y un gran estruendo que indicaba que la onda había llegado hasta allí, la puerta se estremeció y despues hubo silencio

"Estais bien ahora" dijo un guardia "Todos estais a salvo, a continuacion debereis poneros vuestros trajes de Vault-Tec y bajar en el ascensor hasta vuestras cápsulas de criogenización"

Todos hicieron caso y bajaron por el ascensor, desde ahí fueron guiados hasta sus cápsulas y cuando Tony se fue a meter le dijo a Sonia "Te quiero, te veré ahora"

"Lo se, yo tambien te quiero" le dijo ella con una sonrisa y se cerró la cápsula y todo de volvió negro

Cuando Tony despertó su cápsula no se habría, así que empujó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió abrirla por la fuerza, entonces sonó una alarma "Advertencia cápsula 20 abierta, personal dirijase a cápsula 20"

El chico esperó pero no venía nadie, que extraño, de pronto se dio cuenta de que debia sacar a su novia de ahí, todavía no habían celebrado su boda como era debido. Intentó abrir la cápsula con la palanca del control pero no funcionaba, intentó abrirla por la fuerza, pero estaba congelada, no había manera.

"Mierda, a lo mejor no se ha despertado" se dijo a si mismo, caminó hasta el puesto de mando donde les habían dado los trajes pero no había nadie, entonces se tropezó con algo: un esqueleto "¡Aaaah!, pero ¿que coño?, esta...esta ¿muerto?" Registró toda la estación pero todos estaban muertos, de repente se le ocurrió una idea " Claro, puedo acceder a las capsulas por el terminal, tengo que sacar a esta gente de aquí cuanto antes" se dirigió al terminal y accedió al apartado de las cápsulas "Vale aquí está, sistema de criogenización, cápsulas 20 a 30" seleccionó la opcion abrir "Fallo en el sistema de apertura, abortad protocolo "Despertar" no se detectan funciones vitales operativas, fallo de crioestasis, tempdratura demasiado baja todos los sujetos muertos"

Tony se quedó petrificado al oir eso: ¿Todos muertos? pero, su novia, ahora su mujer, sus vecinos, sus amigos, todo por culpa de Vault-Tec "Sabotage manual detectado, se aconseja investigar para prevenir mas victimas" Dijo la voz robotica tras finalizar su escaner "Espera, ¿sabotage?, ¿quién haría algo así y por qué? Da igual, juro que lo encontrare y lo haré pagar.

 **Bueno pues aquí termina el capítulo 1 de este fic, dadme una review para saber si os ha gustado o si no, me despido chao chao.**


End file.
